Ice Queen
by Era Dubois
Summary: Fairy Tale Challenge. The world has magic and one little girl will be able to tame it. A combination of Skip Beat and the Ice Queen. The chapters are going to be very short from here on it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either works

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful village on the side of a verdant mountain where the trees would fruit every spring with the most delicious and sweet flesh any had or ever shall taste. At least that was before. The mountain is dying and the trees are dropping their petals too soon. It is frightfully bleak and there is only one hope.

"No." Shotaro stood up and began walking away. "I hate this story. Why do we need to hear it again?"

Mrs. Fuwa settled herself back on her heels and looked reproachfully at her son. "Kyoko does not seem to mind."

It was true, the little girl stared with wonder into the distance waiting for the next piece of the aged fable.

"Do you want to hear the end or not?" It was not a question. Shotaro tramped back and sat down with a bit of violence.

"Good. Now the mountain had been put under a terrible curse by a witch who cast all out..."

The story soon ended and Kyoko yawned and smiled at the woman who was raising her, not mother, better than mother.

"Well that was a waste of time!" Shotaro stood up and stomped to his room.

Mrs. Fuwa picked the little girl up and set her in her little bed.

"Kyoko, do you want to know a secret?"

The little girl looked up with sleepy curiosity shining in her eyes. She slowly shook her head in the affirmative.

"You can not tell anyone."

The little girl shook her head again.

Mrs. Fuwa looked left and right for dramatic effect.

"That mountain is real and out there somewhere. Waiting to be freed from its frightful curse."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own either work

Ten years later

"Ah-choooo! Ugh"

"Are you all right Sho?"

The young man wiped his face with his suit's provided handkerchief.

"Yes," the newly made courtier said, " one of my adoring public talking about me that's all."

"Well, just remember I can't have you getting sick."

He scootched reaally close to her and asked with a puppy dog pout, " But you would take care of me, right?"

Shoko, his handler, pushed him slightly away, "Sho, don't play around, this is serious if you get sick that poor girl you dragged with you is going to have to help you."

He twisted his face in a very ungentlemanly way, "So, that's just the sort of thing I brought here for."

"I thought you were going to marry her. That makes it sound like you brought here just to be your handmaiden."

All he did was smile.

Kyoko was happily cleaning the large room where her prince had stayed before he started spending long nights at his benefactor's house. She had to work in two shops in order to pay for it, but as long as her prince was happy so was she.

She was going to be married to him after he became a full courtier and she just knew that one day, he would be king. He had such charisma and charm that when it came around to crown a new king, it just had to be him. There were no living heirs after all and the king had been living in another kingdom for years. Sho would be a prince and she would be a princess.

She informed the guard that she had a delivery to make and he let her go right in.

_My day is going so well._

At least it was. She heard everything and none of that would do.

She got real mad real fast. She could feel the wind swirling around lifting up the ends of her hair the darkness forming behind her as she fixed the deathly glare on the two who had just freed her so kindly.

She laughed, a blood curdling laugh; a hyena's laugh.

It felt as though the whole world had been frozen by her waves of hate and the two she addressed shivered in fear.

"I will get my revenge Sho!"

He came back to himself and gave her a haughty smile, "The only way you could get close enough to me is if you become a courtier yourself. But you're to plain to be a lady."

"I'll do more than that! I'll become will never be able to think of court without seeing my face!"

"We'll see about that. Guards!"

The two large men dragged Kyoko out, kicking and screaming.

She fell with a thump of bottom on stone and glared at the manor house she would always remember as the setting which began her new life.

She stood and dusted off her skirts. "I will get my revenge!" she shouted at the facade and the guards glared at her. She said more subdued, "I will."


End file.
